


His Crazy Neighbor

by MyHeartOnMySleeve



Category: Monsta X (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hyungwonho is a side ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Domestic Violence, Slow Build, Slow Romance, There is some cute with the pain, choi minho thinks vampires are real, hyunwon is a matchmaker, lee jooheon is a little shit, lee taemin is innocent, oc is bad at feelings, some things just don't go as planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve
Summary: When Na Bi moves half way around the world to escape her past she never expected to fall in love, let alone with her neighbor.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Or when Lee Taemin moves in across the hall from one crazy foreigner he never expects to find her interesting at all. Not with her constant sexual eunendos and dry humor she loves so much. He's taken on the adventure of his life once he's able to break down the wall she's put up around herself.But, once her past catches up to her will he be able to keep his butterfly for himself or will she flit away from him for good?





	1. Na Bi Meets Taemin... Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is gonna be one long and wild ride so hang in there with me. There will be explicit sexual and violent content so please look out for the notes at the beginning of each chapter to make sure you're ok with the content before continuing.
> 
> This chapter has implied sexual content, crude language and humor.

Seoul, South Korea. It's a great place to live if you want to go unnoticed by anyone really. With its vast population it is an easy place to hide in plain sight. Especially for me, moving here halfway around the world was one of the best decisions I ever made for myself. I needed go be away from everything and being in Seoul set me free more than anything else I could have done. I was happy there even if I was known as that crazy foreigner. Either way it was nice.

I made friends rather quickly, one being Chae Hyungwon. The owner of my favorite bar. I was a permanent fixture at his establishment for months after I moved. Really I was just trying to drowned the last bit of me that cared anything for the reasons I moved clear across the globe. He helped a lot more than he thought he did.

“I'm just saying if you would even attempt to date someone for more than a day you might actually find that not all people are the same.” He scolded me at my final protest to go on a blind date.

“Ok, I'll make you a deal Mr. Matchmaker. You finally admit that you have feelings for the help and I'll go on one of your stupid dates…”

He scowled at me before throwing a few napkins at my face as I laughed. It was a simple friendship for both of us. We rather enjoyed each other's antics.

“But explain to me how you keep the doors open on this place when I seem to be your only customer every night?”

“When you look like I do it doesn't take much to get all kinds of people in here and beside that you're only here just after opening. No one goes to bars this early.” Hyungwon said blandly as he put away a few glasses that had been drying on the counter.

“You mean people want to pay to see a human frog hybrid? Wow! I'm really behind on current events.” That sent the damp towel he had been using flying my way as I couldn't help but laugh. While we were arguing over who was going to pick up the towel that was now on the floor his one and only employee came in shaking his head at the two of us. With his back turned to Hyungwon, Hoseok bent over and picked up the towel, his oversized hoodie riding up enough to give my friend the perfect view as he did. Tapping the boys arm and pointing at Hyungwon I spoke to him in an amused tone. “Blush is a good color on him isn't it?”

Hoseok shrugged some trying to play innocent but I knew better. Both of them in there drunken states had been whining on my couch about why they can't just confess to the other. “I guess.” He said sporting a blush of his own.

“Wow,” I said as the other disappeared into the back to get ready for his work. “You two are more hopeless than I thought.”

“Why are we friends again?” He asked as he tried to busy himself with anything but the image of Hoseok bent over like that.

“Because you're too lazy to go out and make actual friends.”

Before he could give any kind of retort a small group of guys walked him talking among themselves. “Are you open?” One of them asked in a small voice. It was obvious then that his friends had made him ask as I turned to see the shy look on his face.

“Yeah, just have a seat anywhere. What'll you have?” Hyungwon asked them watching as they took a seat at one of the tables. “Are they all fucking models?”

“What? See something you like Na Bi?”

“Fuck off frog face.”

Was our whispered conversation as the guys decided what they wanted to drink. One came over to the bar asking for bottles of Soju while the other four remained seated laughing at some joke one of them had made. The man gave me a good once over while he waited for Hyungwon to come back with what he ordered. “Ya know pictures last longer.” I said standing up on the side of my stool he was also standing on. “Make sure to get a good one to jack off to, wouldn't want that puny imagination of yours ruining my image.” I smirked patting his chest as I watched the other flinch away from me as best he could without falling over the stool behind him. I gave his friends a wink as I headed for the door. “I'll be going now.” I called back to Hyungwon as I left the building leaving the boys as stunned as they had ever been.

“She grows on you.” Was all Hyungwon could say as he handed over the bottles and glasses for them.

I didn't go home after leaving the bar. It was such a nice night out and honestly it had been a day that made me feel more alone that usual. It seemed like all my friends were on dates or working or even with family lately and I just had myself when everyone went their separate ways. One of the many reasons Hyungwon kept trying to set me up with friends of his for the last three years.

He and I weren't always so close though. At first we were shy towards one another. We occasionally met at parties and gatherings of mutual friends, never speaking to each other more than we really needed to. That was when Jooheon got involved, he decided he'd had more than enough watching us dance around one another and wanted to push us together. Spin the Bottle was his solution. So there we were sitting on a circle with an empty Soju bottle playing a childish game in Jooheon's living room. It helped that most of us were pretty well wasted by that point in the evening and we just didn't care who we kissed or why.

Everyone got bored with it pretty quickly until it was Hyungwon's turn to spin it. Apparently Jooheon had them all in on his asinine plan to get the two of us together. And we were both drunk enough not to notice when everyone but the two of us quickly left the circle. My only thought at the time was 'fuck it’ as he made the first move.

It was intense, that kiss, even for two people who could barely sit up straight. It wasn't someone until in the room cleared their throat that we broke apart going back to our spots in the circle as everyone joined us again.

An hour later and far more drinks than I really needed Hyungwon and I found ourselves in an empty room alone kissing and groping each other like the world was about to end. Clothes came off and fell or were tossed to the floor. After that everything was pretty fuzzy. I remember Jooheon walking in while Hyungwon was behind me and then the next thing I know it's morning. Imagine waking up from a to find someone your barely know passed out and just as naked as you are in the same bed.

As if on cue Hyungwon opened his eyes and looked at me like I sprouted a second head. And… cue the screaming. The giant idiot actually fell out of the bed on his naked ass as he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. I looked around the room seeing my clothes and his strewn about and that told me everything I already knew. “Fuck me.” I breathed out squeezing my eyes shut.

“I think I already did.” Hyungwon snapped back as he scrambled to find his boxers.

“Oh you think? Waking up next to each other isn't enough of a clue you just think we fucked?”

“Why are you so pissy with me? It's not like I would have without your consent.”

“Just toss me my clothes asshat.”

And that began our current friendship. We agreed to never speak of it again and even threatened Jooheon with all sorts of bodily harm if he ever told a soul about it. Who knew sleeping with someone you barely know could lead to a best friend. I sure as hell didn't.

I didn't actually go home until late that night. I knew I had a new neighbor that moved in today. The moving boxes and movers I had seen as I had left That morning told me so. I figured they would be unpacking and banging around for a while so I stayed out until I was just too tired to stay away from my bed any longer. The hall between our doors was cleared out by the time I made home, that I was thankful for. Although I wasn't quite quick enough to escape meeting the new neighbor. Suddenly there they were laughing and carrying on without a care in the world. I could tell by the way their speech was slurring they had been drinking. Lovely… I turned to see who it was and recognized them from the bar. The one I patted on the chest looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights as he quickly used his arms to cover his chest. “Gay orgy..” I said with a smirk on my lips. “Drink lots of water boys.”

“What's an orgy?” The one unlocking the door asked JongHyun as I turned to close mine.

“I don't know, Taemin I think you have a creepy neighbor.”


	2. "What's an orgy?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lee Taemin.” He said softly as he took the hand that was offered to him. 
> 
> “It’s warm right?” 
> 
> It was Taemin’s turn to tilt his head at her.
> 
> “My hand, it’s warm.”
> 
> “Oh! Yes, it’s very warm.” He said as he quickly let her hand go after realizing he had been holding it too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty tame except for the orgy talk yet again. That is going to be a reoccuring theme throughout this story.

It was a few days before Na Bi went back to Hyungwon's bar. As she walked in the doors she noticed the same guys that were there the last time she was. She didn’t really feel like paying them much attention but she did notice the one that was referred to as Taemin hit one of the others and point to her with a shocked expression. “It’s the orgy girl again.” She heard him whisper and what seemed to be the other four turning to look at her. 

Na Bi looked around to try and find Hyungwon to get her a drink. Now she could have gotten up and gotten it herself but, where was the fun in that? Donning an evil smirk she took a deep breath before yelling out to him. “Yah! Stop fucking the help in the ass and pour me a drink.” She turned to lean on the bar facing the five that were now looking at each other like they had just been put into a horror movie and everything was real. 

Minho popped Taemin on the back of the head and whispered. “I told you she was a vampire.”

“Don’t whisper.” Jinki said lowly to the pair. “She’s just going to hear you anyway.”

Taemin looked to be having some kind of internal battle with himself as he eyed her cautiously. Was she really a vampire? Did they really exist? Was she going to kill them all and drink their blood? Na Bi just scoffed and turned to face the bar as she heard movement from the back. “Finally! Did you leave Hyungfrog bound and gagged in the back?” 

Hoseok just laughed as he set down the box of liquor. “Not yet.” He gave her a sly wink as she chuckled and turned back to face the others in the room. 

“Hey, they’re my new neighbors.”

“Why don’t you go and say hello then.”

Back at the table the five men were in a heated discussion about if she could really be a vampire and if so where did she come from. Obviously she wasn’t a Korean or any type of Asian so where exactly did she come from? “Maybe she’s from the UK or Romania.” Jonghyun added just loud enough for her to hear.

“She could be Asian.” Another added before they all tried to look at Na Bi without being caught. Na Bi couldn’t help the small chuckle from leaving her lips once she saw them quickly try to act like they weren’t just caught by the very person they were talking about. “Ya know, I think I will.” She mused as she moved from her spot at the bar to walk over to the table of very frightened men. With slow, calculated steps she made her way around to stand behind Minho before she leaned down and hissed in his ear. Watching the boy jump might just have been the most satisfying thing she had seen all day. Never one to know when to stop she leaned over slightly to Taemin and sniffed his neck. “Hmm, you smell good.” She was trying to keep from laughing as she added the next comment. “It might just satisfy me for awhile.” She couldn’t hold her laughter any longer as she stood back up and covered her mouth. “You live across the hall now right?” 

“Just him.” Kibum said in a flat voice as he pointed to Taemin. The poor boy was looking at her like she was really going to eat him. 

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you then. People just call me Na Bi here. And you are?” She asked tilting her head at the other.

“Lee Taemin.” He said softly as he took the hand that was offered to him. 

“It’s warm right?” 

It was Taemin’s turn to tilt his head at her.

“My hand, it’s warm.”

“Oh! Yes, it’s very warm.” He said as he quickly let her hand go after realizing he had been holding it too long.

“You know what that means right?” She asked as they looked between each other. “I can’t be a vampire. And I don’t think drinking blood would taste very good at all. But I think something else would.” She gave them all a knowing wink while she watched each of them try to figure out what she meant by that. “By the way, how did the orgy go the other night? I hope you all stayed hydrated.”

Taemin looked the most confused at her antics, he took time to look at each of his friends for some kind of explanation but their faces ranged from blushing brighter than a scarlet A to a pale as the white shirt he was wearing. “What’s an orgy?” He hadn’t meant to ask the question out loud but it was out there now and nothing he could do would take it back.

Na Bi smirked wickedly at the boy taking one sultry step towards him as she seductively leaned on the table giving the boy the perfect view down her low cut top. “Want me to show you?”

 

“Nope!” She heard a familiar voice shout just behind her as she was grabbed by the waist and carried away from the now very flustered group. “You’re going into time out now, until you learn to play nicely with the other children.” Hyungwon said as he sat her down on her stool. “You will have to ignore her. She doesn’t get out much.” He attempted to apologize to them on her behalf. 

“You always have to ruin my fun Frogface. I’m telling your mother on you.” She pouted much like a child before pulling out her phone and pulling up her email. She shoved the device in her friend’s face. 

“That’s ok I didn’t need my corneas anyway.” Hyungwon snarked as he took the phone from her to look at it properly. “You finally finished it. It’s about time, I was beginning to think you weren’t much of an author after all.” 

“First of all… Rude. It takes time to create an entirely new world and get it from my head and on to paper and then sometimes it doesn’t work the way I want it to so I have to rework it.”

“You two should come over and celebrate with me.”

“We can’t be the only friends you have.” Hyungwon shook his head. “And we are kind of busy.” He said as he gestured to the bar. 

“After you close you idiot.” Na Bi rolled her eyes at him as she shook her head. “Come on! It’ll be fun. I got a new movie and I’ll even cook for you.”

“Lasagna?” Hyungwon asked now looking at her seemingly interested.

“Yep, I got everything I need for it already all I need is you and your little boy toy.”

“Do you want to die?” Hyungwon asked shaking knife at her which only made her laugh.

“Hoseok, you in?” 

“Hell yeah.” The other said a little more enthusiastic than he maybe should have. “But hey, why don’t you invite your new neighbor? It looks like you are going to be seeing a lot of him now anyway.” 

That made Hyungwon smirk, he sometimes knew Na Bi better than she did herself. He nodded some at the pair as he continued with his task. “He’s right, they don’t even have to know why just ask them to come.” He watched as she eyed him suspiciously. 

“I swear to god if this turns out to be one of your stupid plans to set me up on a date I will kill you.” She said pointing at them both knowing full well they were a couple of conniving assholes at times. 

“I promise, it is nothing more than trying to get you to make a friend other than me. What is it you always say? Variety is the spice of life or something like that.” He looked at her with a raised brow. 

“Fine, I will invite them but don’t be surprised if they don’t show up. I may or may not have scared them shitless.” Na Bi conceded as she got up from her stool to go over to the guys who were trying to figure a way to leave without having to deal with her any more than they had to. “So guys, since the baby faced one and I are neighbors now I thought maybe you could come over after the bar closes and I’ll cook you a meal and we can watch a movie and just kinda get to know one another.” They looked between each other trying to read what they were thinking. 

Taemin spoke first. “I could stop by for a while I suppose.” He said with a soft smile. 

Minho was not pleased with his answer. He was still very much stuck on her being a vampire for whatever reason. The older grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said ‘What the hell are you doing?’ While Taemin just nodded at him as Na Bi smiled. “I will promise to behave and keep the crude comments to a minimum. I’ll see you guys later cause I have to go do adult type things.” And with that she left at least three of them choking on their drinks as she said goodbye to Hyungwon and Hoseok and heading out onto the street.


	3. Wanna Play A Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now if you’re done being a complete idiot Jooheon,” he gave the other a rather pointed look. “I think we should play a game.” 
> 
> “Oh god Hyungwon,” Na Bi rolled her eyes at her friend, “not another one of your dumb games.” 
> 
> “What you never complain about them and we have fun.” He defended himself.
> 
> “No you mean we get drunk to the point of passing out and maybe remembering what happened.” 
> 
> “Either way it’s still fun, there is a reason I own a bar.” 
> 
> “Fine, what’s the game?” She asked giving him a look.
> 
> “Truth… or… Dare.” He chimed back to her with a smirk. “I trust everyone knows the rules but should you refuse the dare or the tell the truth you take the number of shots given by the one asking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a pretty tame chapter. But I am so sorry it took so long to write. Life happens and then this happened. ENJOY

A few weeks later the new friends were sitting back in the bar enjoying a few drinks together. Once Taemin and his friends got used to Na Bi and her never ending sexual humor and all around playful demeanor they relaxed around her. All except for Minho. He was still convinced she was some kind of vampire. She stayed up most nights and the Sun bothered her greatly according to him. He kept a close eye on her whenever they were all together which happened to be most days. 

“You don't have a job?” JongHyun asked taking a sip from his glass. 

Na Bi shook her head in answer. “Well, not a typical job anyway. I'm a published author in the states. Even had a best seller last year.”

“So you're like a famous person over there?” Kibum asked raising a brow at her.

“You could say that but no one knows It's actually me. I use a pen name for everything. It suits me better to stay out of the public eye.”

“Why?” Taemin asked turning to face her as he sat next to her draping his arm around her chair. It was no secret to anyone other than both Na Bi and Taemin that they had some sort of attraction to each other. The pair seemed not to notice the small glances they gave each other and small gestures between them, like linking arms when ever they were out or the disregard for personal space they seemed to have for one another. 

“Because, I like being able to go and do as I please without having someone telling me I can’t. I don’t have to make any public appearances where I have to watch what I say either. I am completely free to be exactly who I am and I don’t have to worry about any fans taking things I say for more than what they are.” Na Bi smiled at the boy as she gave her answer. He smiled back at her until someone cleared their throat breaking the look the two shared. 

“Need a room?” Hyungwon asked giving the two a questioning look.

“No, why would you ask that and to me of all people?. I won’t go on your stupid blind dates so now you are reading into things that aren’t there?” Na Bi said as she stood from the table and slipping into her coat. 

“Who says I am reading into anything…” He was cut off before he could continue by a sharp elbow in his side from Hoseok who gave the other a glare. 

“Whatever you say Frog Face. I have to get going anyway. I actually have things to do that don’t involve you or your little posse here. See ya later boys.” Na Bi said as she made her way out of the building.

No one missed the way Taemin’s face fell as he watched her leave. She really did grow on him and he didn’t even know it yet. He gave the others a confused look as he turned back to see their smirks and knowing looks. It might take them a bit get them together but they would see it happen. 

“So, Taemin. Got any plans this weekend?” Hyungwon asked as soon as he knew she was gone. 

“Not really, why?” He asked drinking the last of him drink and setting the glass back on the table in front of him.

“I was planning a small get together for Na Bi's birthday and since the two of you seem to like spending time with one another I thought you might like to come. But, you can't tell her.”

“A surprise party? She doesn't seem the type to like those kinds of things.” JongHyun said blandly eyeing Hyungwon. 

“She'll be fine. And we'll get a good laugh if nothing else. So, you guys in?” Hyungwon asked as he sat down what he was carrying. 

“Are you sure she won’t try to kill you for this?” Jinki asked as he ran his finger around the rim of his own glass. 

“Well she might, but I will make sure all the sharp objects are out of reach beforehand.” Hoseok said with a smirk. 

“So what, just put things on the top shelf?” Kibum said with a smirk that had the others chuckling. 

“Sure if it will make you all feel better.” Hyungwon conceded as he eyed the group. 

“Yeah, sure I’m in.” Taemin said happily. 

“She likes pretty things if you want to get her something I assume you all know where she lives so be there around seven on friday. I am closing the bar that night so we won’t have to worry about that. Don’t be late.” And that was all Hyungwon had to say about it as he went about his work for the day. 

Friday came and somehow Hoseok was able to convince Na Bi to go with him shopping for something he said he needed. So Hyungwon and Taemin were in charge of getting things ready for her at her apartment while Jonghyun and the others went and picked up the orders Hyungwon had placed for the event. 

Handing Taemin a drink as they both sat down in her kitchen Hyunwon decided to ask a few questions. “So, you two seem to get along pretty well. I mean you two hang out a lot these days when Na Bi isn’t running around the city doing whatever it is she does.”

Taemin looked up quickly as if he wasn’t expecting Hyungwon to speak at all. “Yeah, I mean I guess so. She’s.. Different than what I thought at first.”

“I know what you mean there.” Hyungwon said with a small chuckle. “When we first met she did nothing but insult me for the longest time.”

“What changed?” Taemin asked as he set his cup down on the table. 

Hyungwon faltered a bit, this was something they were never supposed to mention. “There was this one party, she got in a little trouble and I helped her out.” That was a straight up lie. They were ambushed and drunk to boot. One thing led to another and well, ya know. 

“Someone was harassing her? She doesn’t seem like that would bother her much.” 

“Not exactly that but we’ll just say I know way more about her than most do these days.” Like the fact that she had a small rose tattoo on her pelvis but again that was something they were not supposed to talk about. “You seen her tattoos?” Hyungwon asked maybe prying a little more than he should, but inquiring mind right? 

“She’s shown me a few and then she says there are some that I never get to see.” Taemin chuckled at the thought of her wiggling her finger in his face when he asked where they were out of pure curiosity, or so he said at the time. 

Hyungwon smirked at the thought of her telling him that and just how that would have gone down. He knew her very well. (We’ll see about that) he thought to himself. “You should be happy you know that much, she’s not the most open with people she doesn’t know well.” 

Oh but Taemin did know her. He knew he name was not in fact Na Bi and that Hyungwon had given her the name to equate her to the way a butterfly never seems to stay in one place for long. He knew that her legal name was in fact Olivia Lewis and that she grew up in Manhattan with her mom and dad and older brother. Well step brother but she had known him from the time she was about three or so. He knew the reason she knew Korean at was was because her Step Dad was Korean himself. He knew that she had an insane love for reading and writing and was working on a new book that she was so into that she found it hard to sleep at night so she spent her time scribbling away random bits of plot and things in her notebook. He knew that the bag she always carried had no less than three notebooks and more pens than he could care to count so that while she was out she could write down whatever came to her mind so she wouldn’t forget it later. He also knew that the only time her tv was ever on was when she had someone over who wanted to watch it. And most days that was Taemin himself. He knew the first thing she did when she came through her front door was change her pants into ones with the elastic waistband and take off her bra. He had seen her many times taking it off without showing anything to him which to be honest still amazed him. He also knew that she was the first person he wanted to see when he woke and left for work disappointed if he wasn’t able to at least say hello to her. That part still confused him a little more than he would have liked. He also knew that something made her move across the world and that he was still trying to figure out. Taemin was torn from his thoughts at the sound of the others coming in with the things they were sent after. The sound of their laughter and carrying on made him smile as he and Hyungwon got up to help them place the items where they were meant to go and then all they had to do was wait. 

A while later Hyungwon got a text from Hoseok saying they were on their way up to the apartment. They could hear Na Bi in the hall laughing at something she had most likely said. “But you know I’m right so there’s that. And…” Before she could finish what she was saying the six of them came out from their hiding places as she opened the door with the lit cake singing Happy Birthday to a very startled Na Bi. Once they were done she deadpanned Hyungwon. “You're dead tonight.” She told him with a smile before closing her eyes and blowing out the candles. Once that was done the room erupted into cheers as the lights flicked on. “I knew something was up cause muscle man never calls me for anything. But I gotta admit ya got me good you assholes.” 

The party was lively even if it was just the seven of them at first. Jooheon made his way to them eventually. “So wait this one lives next door?” Jooheon asked with a bit of a slur after a few drinks. 

“Yes for the last time he lives across the hall. My god Jooheon just how dense are you anyway?” Na Bi asked as she sat back on her couch followed closely by Taemin. 

They didn’t know it but the two seemed to move around each other like magnets. If she moved Taemin and and visa versa. It was those little things that Hyungwon picked up on. She liked Taemin and from what he could tell he liked her too. Now came the tricky part, getting them to admit it. Jonghyun was the one he recruited for help, since he was the one that came to him first noticing the way they were around each other. “Now if you’re done being a complete idiot Jooheon,” he gave the other a rather pointed look. “I think we should play a game.” 

“Oh god Hyungwon,” Na Bi rolled her eyes at her friend, “not another one of your dumb games.” 

“What you never complain about them and we have fun.” He defended himself.

“No you mean we get drunk to the point of passing out and maybe remembering what happened.” 

“Either way it’s still fun, there is a reason I own a bar.” 

“Fine, what’s the game?” She asked giving him a look.

“Truth… or… Dare.” He chimed back to her with a smirk. “I trust everyone knows the rules but should you refuse the dare or the tell the truth you take the number of shots given by the one asking.” 

“You want to die from alcohol poisoning?” Jooheon asked as he looked around the room. 

“Maybe.” Was all Hyungwon said. 

“Fine I go first frog face.” Na Bi said back with a smirk of his own. There was no secret between them that Jonghyun and Kibum were a thing along with Minho and Jinki and even Jooheon brought his own date Soonyoung who had met Na Bi at a party a while back. With knowing all of that she figured she had the upper hand seeing as how Hyungwon and Hoseok pinned for one another so openly to her. Though she was forgetting that she and Taemin might have been a target for some interesting things. Nevertheless she was never one to back down from a challenge. 

“Then go right ahead start us off.” 

“Hyungwon, Truth or Dare?”


End file.
